Tactics
by Daphneshaggydoo
Summary: "You won't aide us?" "Hn, this Sesshomaru will not honor such a pact made by his Sire." He began to leave. "You left me no choice. Since you won't help you will suffer as those you strive to hate." Pain engulfed the Lord's body and his strength left him.
1. It's Decided

**Tactics – Chapter 1 – "It's Decided"**

* * *

><p>"Are we all in agreement?"<p>

The rest of the men setting around the low table nodded their heads in acceptance; after all, not one of them had any better ideas as to where to go from here. They just hoped their plan works and that the pact still stood after all that their ancestors had done almost two hundred years ago. But then again, a different demon was in charge of the territory now…

"It's been decided then. As the current Lord of our village I shall go and aware the townsfolk of our decision. I thank you gentlemen for your time here today."

The middle-aged man stood from his place at the head of the table, bowed to his advisors and the ten elders of the village before making his way outside of his palace. It had been a hard decision to make but it had to be done. The demons that were attacking his village were large in not only numbers, but in size and power. He had lost most of his warriors and generals in the battles that ensued but thankfully not any of the people that made up the town.

Never had his house had to call upon the pact made so many years ago and for the first time, in merely a few days they would. He couldn't afford to lose any more of his men to the evil youkai.

The lord stepped out onto the veranda where most of the menfolk waited to hear the decision of the most prestigious people in their village. Boy, they weren't going to be happy when they heard the news.

"After much debating we have come to the only logical resolution to our problem." A pregnant pause erupted for just a few moments.

"Come morning, High Priest Eiji will start out to the Western Lands to procure the assistance we so desperately need via the pact made between this royal house and the dog demon clan when our two families were joined two hundred years ago."

Oh the villagers didn't take to kindly to that at all…. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN ~ Total words – 354**

**Yet ANOTHER story I needed to get out of my mind. Not going to reveal too much… but let's just say that a certain demon will become human, a REALLY rare/oddball pairing will come out of this, and that you guys will really get addicted to it. (At least you better!)**

**Don't know how often I'll update this story right now. Just know that it will be rare because I need to continue with "Curiosity" and "If Only In Reality" first.**

**PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS/REVIEWS ~ FLAMES WELCOMED!**


	2. A Prince Without A Palace

**Tactics – Chapter 2 – "A Prince Without A Palace"**

* * *

><p>"Enter."<p>

The screen to the human Lord's chambers slid open to reveal High Priest Eiji; beside him lay a small pack and his holy staff – he was obviously ready to commence his mission.

"I am prepared to leave M'Lord; all that needs to be known is the location of the Western Kingdom and I will begin my journey."

A questionable smirk crossed Lord Hideki's face as he rolled up the scroll he had been reading, set it aside, and folded his hands neatly in front him.

"Wherein lies the problem Eiji."

"Pardon M'Lord?" Sometimes he hated it when Hideki spoke in riddles.

"You see, when the 'Great Dog General' – as he was called – died the place in which he resided was left without a ruler. Mind you, his son did take over as the Western Lord after his demise but he had no desire to live in a place where a human had dwelled. Therefore the young Lord had his father's abode burned to the ground along with anyone among the late Lord's staff that had a love or fondness for the human race."

Was Hideki saying what he thought he was saying? Surely his Lord wouldn't send him straight out to be slain – would he?

"Are you saying that if I even approach the Western Lord that I will killed on site?"

Hideki rose from his seat and walked to gaze out the window and into the gardens. Never did he like to see the look upon a person's face when he spoke a horrible truth – it just wasn't in his nature.

"It is true that Lord Sesshomaru has a great distaste for humans due to his father's… betrayal shall I say – and at times he has killed a human just because they were in his way. But rumors have been spreading like wildfire throughout the countryside that he is losing his edge." He paused to take a small sip of sake.

"According to the words of various traders passing through our village, Lord Sesshomaru has taken in a young ward…"

"Lord Hideki what does that have to do…?"

"A human ward." Hideki finished, watching as the old priest eyes widened to a proportion that would have surely cause his eyes to pop out of their sockets. It amazed him how the most minor details would surprise Eiji. Who wouldn't expect someone to change, even the slightest way, within the past two hundred years?

"So you're saying that I have a chance at speaking with Lord Sesshomaru then? That is good news but even if I didn't have the chance I would still travel since it is for the good of the village. This one still must know where it is he is to travel to. So if you would kindly tell me where the current Lord's home resides then I will be on my way."

A look passed across Hideki's face, one that told the next bit of information would not be good. It certainly couldn't be as bad as the last bit could it?

"That is the dilemma Eiji…"

"There is no Western Kingdom."

* * *

><p><strong>AN ~ Total word count – 525**

**What does everyone think of this so far? Do you dare me to continue it? Should I cross into the abyss of the Sesshomaru/Mrs. Higurashi fandom couple universe?**

**PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS/REVIEWS ~ FLAMES WELCOMED!**


	3. And We're Walking

**Tactics – Chapter 3 – "And We're Walking"**

* * *

><p>A month…<p>

It had been a whole month since the High Priest known as Eiji had set out from his village in search of the current Lord of Western Lands. It irked him to the core that he had to travel aimlessly just to find one demon. Of course he wouldn't complain though; it was his duty to protect his village from the rogues, but just how long would it take until he found the Lord? Could he have passed him by him already? After all, he'd seen many demons within the past moon cycle – that was another thing that irritated the old man.

Eiji had a very little idea of what Sesshomaru looked like.

_"His hair is said to be as silver as the moon…" _Lord Hideki had told him. _"And his it's length to be as long as he is tall. The sword at his hip is a powerful one as well as the claws that line his fingers, so you must beware."_

The whole situation was infuriating. How long was it going to take to find the Western Lord? How many more of his fellow villagers would he have to lose before finally being rid of the colossal demons? Mind you, he did put up one of his most powerful barrier's to protect the village before he left, but being as old as he was there was no way in telling how long it would hold out. He just hoped that none of the villagers were stupid enough to leave the barrier's safety.

"Damn wench, you only just went last week to battle one of your stupid 'test demons'."

"That was over three weeks ago!"

Apparently, Eiji was close to at least two travelers – perhaps they had seen Lord Sesshomaru? It was worth a shot to ask them, after all, what did he have to lose?

He shuffled through the short bout of forest that separated the two trails and moved the small amount of brush that would reveal to him the faces that accompanied the voices, but what he saw shocked him to the bone. It only shocked him for a moment thought, for in the next moment the old priest was kneeling at the foot of the raging Inuyasha.

"Forgive me M'Lord for being so rude but I am a desperate man. I come on a mission from my village to ask for you humble assistance as per the agreement made so many years ago." Eiji still didn't gaze up into the hanyou's face.

"What the hell are you talkin' about old man? And quit your damn groveling!"

Not wanting to anger the fearsome demon, Eiji began to rise, still not gazing into the face of whom he believed was Lord Sesshomaru – but what a strangely dressed girl said next stopped him cold again.

"Inuyasha, must you be so rude?"

_"That name…" _Eiji's mind whispered. _"No – it couldn't be. Surely that… beast… didn't survive that long after they were removed from our village. Right?"_

It was then that his elderly eyes fully took in the rest of the form he was kneeling before; the unforgettable redness of the haori and hakama, the more silver toned hair, forelocks, and finally the one thing that marked him as he was – his ears. He did a double take though; intently taking in Inuyasha's face to reinforce his thoughts, his mind was right though. From the few paintings his village still had of her and from what he'd seen of them, old Eiji could definitely see the resemblances between mother and son; specifically in his eye and facial shapes.

This priest was undeniably about to change his tune.

"You… you're the one that took our beloved Princess away from us!" Eiji charged, staff at the ready, but all he met was air and then ground. Kagome rushed over and helped him up while she rapidly asked Inuyasha what the stranger was talking about. It was quickly discovered though that Eiji had a quick dislike for the modern teenager.

"Don't you dare put your hands on me you demon whore!" Kagome's hands were forcibly shoved away, so hard that she herself fell on to the hard ground. The old priest even went so far as to accuse Sango of also being one of Inuyasha's "women" which just about earned him a whack in the head from the Hiraikotsu – that is if Miroku hadn't stopped her.

"What are you doing fellow monk? Don't tell me you actually side with these vermin!"

He was surprised when he suddenly found himself lifted into the air by the collar and a single dangerous claw against his throat – persistent growling coming from its owner.

"Listen up ya bastard `cause I'm only saying this once. You can say whatever the hell you want about me but you crossed the line when you said Kagome was my…" Dear Lord he couldn't ever think of calling such a degrading thing. "Hell, you know what you said. Then you went as far as to accuse Sango of the same thing? That makes you worse than Miroku! Now speak your business before my claws and your blood have a little meeting together – if you catch my drift." Inuyasha was truly menacing with his blazing eyes and his snarling threats. It was all he could do not to kill the bastard right then and there.

Nodding fervently, Eiji soon felt his feet touch the ground and hastily explained his reasoning for finding Lord Sesshomaru. It amazed him even more when the humans amongst the mismatched group agreed to try to destroy the demons plaguing his village, even against the disputes of the hanyou.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha just didn't feel right about the entire situation.<p>

From what he'd understood (and he understood a lot) years ago, his old man had made a pact with the village known as Kin'ai* to give them the best protection the Western Army could offer. In exchange for what though? What could a human village give the most powerful demon in perhaps all of time? And what was the deal with the old man accusing him of "taking away their princess"? He'd never kidnapped a woman before so what was that priest problem anyway?

Those thoughts were really on the imaginary backburner of his mind. The more important issue was the waste of time this stupid journey was; traveling all the way to the most southern tip of the Western Lands border, not even for a stupid jewel shard! Who the hell cared if this village had an agreement with the West? That just meant it wasn't his problem but Sesshomaru's; like Eiji had originally figured.

But what did a stupid half-breed know about royal dealings anyway?

Out of the corner of his eye, Inuyasha started to notice minor things amongst the path that began to look vaguely familiar… a little too familiar. A certain rock formation here, an abandoned building there – it all activated long since forgotten memories within his mind's eye.

And the scenes he was remembering he didn't like one bit.

"Inuyasha are you alright? You act like something's bothering you." All Kagome got in reply though was the usual grunt and the crossing of arms.

Little did they know that things were about to turn sour and fast.

* * *

><p>He'd blown up – as simple as that.<p>

The realization of where exactly they were headed had come to Inuyasha as soon as they'd entered the very outskirts of the village. Dear Lord it had infuriated him deeply. Now he knew what Eiji meant when it was said that he had taken their princess away. Now if these idiots only knew the truth. Hell, the group hadn't even been in the village a minute and pitchforks, along with other farm implements, had been pointed their way – all because of a stupid misunderstanding OVER TWO HUNDRED YEARS OLD!

After quite a bit of yelling on Inuyasha's part and many failed attempts at pacifying both Inuyasha and the villagers on Hideki's part, the hanyou had just up and left before he ended up destroying the place.

"Please hanyou; if Lord Sesshomaru won't aide us, then you are the only other living relative left of the Dog General to honor the pact." Hideki implored one last time as Inuyasha was walking away. The village lord was starting to believe his words had an impact that is until he found himself lifted up in the air by a clawed hand.

"If you think that duping me to come back to this damn place would get me to feel mercy and protect your sorry excuse for a village, then your name fits you pretty well. You are about as smart as a tree."

Hideki quickly found himself dropped to the ground as the infamous hanyou disappeared from sight.

* * *

><p>The Inu-tachi had swiftly decided not to kill the demons ravaging the surrounding forests, although they did agree to strengthen the barrier so it would last until they could receive Sesshomaru's help – if they ever did that is. Sure it seemed like a cruel thing to do and was completely unlike them, nonetheless, when a whole village turned on one of their own for no apparent reason then you know something is up. Multiple times, the humans of the mismatched group tried to get the story of why everyone took such an instant dislike to Inuyasha but not one of them would open their mouths.<p>

So after reinforcing the barrier with both Miroku and Kagome's power the group of five took their leave while the village elders met once again to figure out their next course of action.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Total words – 1,612**

**I know, not a lot of Sesshomaru dialogue but the plot twist is about to come I assure you. Please understand that this chapter's purpose is to lead up to what is going to happen to Sesshomaru as previewed in my summery.**

**I would also like to announce that I now have a Twitter account, also under the name "Daphneshaggydoo". Please follow me to receive notifications instantly about updates to any of my fanfics, newly uploaded Fanart, and even CHAPTER PREVIEWS!**

**Would like to note that I've also just gotten my first job – start at Jo-Ann Fabrics on Monday so updates may take a little longer. I do plan on writing chaps during my breaks. Thanks to all for hanging in there with me!**

**PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS/REVIEWS! ~ FLAMES WELCOMED!**


	4. Draining

**Tactics – Chapter 4 – "Draining"**

* * *

><p>It had taken another entire month before Eiji had found even a clue as to where he could locate the fearsome Lord of the West and then another two weeks after that to actually track him down. Afore the great demon's feet was where the elderly priest now knelt, reverently pleading his case. Little did he know that his words were falling upon deaf ears.<p>

"I beg thee Lord Sesshomaru, on behalf of my village, to honor the pact made between the former Western Lord and our village leader of yore."

"How dare you grovel at the great… SQUAWK!"

A black boot instantly hushed the annoying servant as Sesshomaru began to traveling down the dirt road; a young mortal and two headed dragon following along silently behind him.

"Are you just going to ignore our problem?" Eiji loudly questioned the demon lord but received no answer. Again he questioned.

"You won't aide us then?"

Sesshomaru halted and slightly tipped his head to towards the elderly man.

"Hn, this Sesshomaru will not honor such an agreement made between your village and my Sire." He began to move away again.

Most people gazing at Eiji would have never seen the dark look enter his eyes as he listened to the reply. There was no way on God's green earth that he was going to let his village down so he was going to have to go about getting his way on an entirely different level; one that he was sure would make his dearly departed master roll over in his grave. No one had ever thought about Eiji having a dark side to him, and they never would either.

Beneath his breath was how he muttered the spell and an even brighter gleam leapt into his eyes at the sight of the cold Lord freezing in place before dropping down to a single knee.

"You left me no choice. Since you won't help you will suffer as those you strive to hate."

Pain had engulfed Sesshomaru's body as his strength left him completely. Perplexed as to what was going on, as he had never experienced such a phenomenon, his only solution on how to solve the dilemma was to fight off whatever was attacking his body with the poison running through his veins.

But why couldn't the silent killer be summoned? Where was the poison that ran through his veins?

What was happening to his muscles? Where was his strength? His demonic senses? Why was the overwhelming feeling of weakness engulfing him all of a sudden? Bringing his only hand before his face for examination, Sesshomaru quickly learned why he was feeling so drained.

The bluntness of his nails was his first clue; one that he frankly didn't like. Then he'd felt the slight shift of his ears reshaping themselves and the markings upon his face feeling like they were being burned off, supposedly disappearing. Next to go was his moko-moko, but it was the tiny strand of hair falling across his shoulder and the color that it was which sealed the deal for who knew how long.

It was clear now that Lord Sesshomaru had been transformed into a powerless human man.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Total words – 482**

**PLEASE NOTE – This story is told in drabbles and will be updated when I feel inspired.**


	5. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**CRUCIAL AUTHORS NOTE**

Dear Readers, (my most favorite people in the whole world)

Unfortunately, my updates will be even slower than usual (again).

Due to the dumb a$$es (and I use that term endearingly) at the Wal-Mart Computer Extended Warrenty Center I am having to send my laptop in for the FOURTH TIME to be repaired. Granted, the first time they fixed the initial problem, but they (Wal-Mart) keep sending it back withh problems that it wasn't sent in with. First it was the pixels in my screen being black, the casing coming apart, the recovery gone wrong, and this weird microphone issue. (Where when I plugged in my earbuds the mics came on and I could hear EVERYTHING) Got it back the second time and still had the microphone issue so I had to send it in again. Third time I got it back we STILL have the mic problem (which is now going on and off even without the earbuds, like it's freaking possessed) PLUS the casing coming apart again, webcam taking upsidedown photos and no video (which it used to), the computer won't come on half the time and the damn thing thinks it's 2009 no matter how many times I change the date. They won't give me a new computer until the one I have now has been sent in with the same problem four times. Ugh...

Granted, I do have access to my mom's laptop but I don't want to mess it up. She's says she doesn't care but I don't know.

**HAVE NO FEAR THOUGH!** I've got half a chapter of "If Only In Reality" and "Her Life" done so that should make all of you happy. AND I am working on expanding "They Weren't The Only Ones" again. I'll get to "Curiosity" later - I've become unhappy with how I've written it so far and I want to change a few things.

I would like to thank all of you though for sticking by me after all of this mess. Hopefully the laptop will come back actually fixed this time and we won't have to go through this again.

My love to all of my LOYAL and WONDERFUL fans!

~ Daphneshaggydoo ~


End file.
